Mrs. Pigeon
Mrs. Pigeon is a guest who stays in room 5 of the Rusty Lake Hotel. She comes to the Hotel with the intention of continuing her studies on cubes. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box Once Harvey arrives at Rusty Lake in 1969, a pigeon begins poking at the box from the outside. Cutting a hole in the box allows the pigeon to put its head in, and sings a tune. Replicating the song, the pigeon drops a rope down for Harvey to escape. However, a Corrupted Soul stares down at her as she opens the top of the box. The Soul reaches down to grab her, but Harvey sends out three fireflies at it. This causes the Soul to stretch out its wings and disappear, leaving a black cube behind. Rusty Lake Hotel She arrives with the other guests to the Hotel in 1893, and she tells the player that she wants them to draw her a bath tonight. When she is given a shrimp cocktail, she tells the player that she is sorry but that she does not eat pink food with eyes. Inside her room, Mrs. Pigeon rests in her bathtub, and asks the player to bring her some corn. Once she eats the corn, she closes her eyes and continues to relax in the bath, not interacting with the player any further. Right next to her bathtub is a Van de Graaff generator. It is attached to a circuit which will only activate the generator when all of the lightbulbs are turned on and the lever is held down. Aside from this, there is also a large machine in her room. Opening the slide doors with the correct code reveals that there is a Bird locked inside that Mrs. Pigeon is experimenting on. The Bird is electrocuted whenever the lever on the machine is pulled down. Once the Bird is freed, it holds the lever down to complete the circuit. The player pushes the button activating the Van de Graaff generator, which electrocutes Mrs. Pigeon to death while she is still in the bathtub. Mrs. Pigeon's meat is taken for the third dinner, and her memories are extracted to create a black cube, which turns her into a Corrupted Soul. She stays captive in Mr. Owl's room in a large tank until she and the other guests' Souls break free in 1894 and roam the Lake. Cube Escape: The Cave In 1972, Mr. Crow pilots the Submarine down into the Lake to retrieve cubes from its depths. After finding the black, white, and blue cubes, he begins to search for the last one, the golden cube. Reaching its location, the Submarine is suddenly attacked by Mr. Boar's Corrupted Soul, who shatters the porthole. Mr. Crow leaves the Submarine and walks through the Forest, passing through Mrs. Pigeon's Soul along with the other Hotel guests, until he reaches a large white cube. Her Soul can be seen through the walls inside of the white cube, but she remains on the outside. She is also seen on one of the cave murals showing Dale Vandermeer, with Mr. Owl's assistance, walking through the Hotel guests' Souls to the white cube found at the end of the game. Trivia *According to her official announcement: **She is 39 years old. **She is an electrical engineer. **She is 5'2". *Given her age, it can be calculated that she was born sometime around 1854. *The papers in her room depict the use of electricity running through the brain in creating cubes, in the same manner that the Memory Extractor in Cube Escape: The Mill operates. *As with the other guests in the hotel, Mrs. Pigeon has a sort of addiction. She may be addicted to torture, as evident with the young bird, who some have speculated to be her child, who is locked in a cabinet with electricity running through him. *In Rusty Lake Paradise, the mask of a pigeon is worn by Margaret Eilander. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Corrupted Characters